


chamber dreams

by maveytrash



Category: Shadowhunters, The Cruel Prince, The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, the folk of the air - Fandom
Genre: M/M, crossover AU, don’t ask, enjoy i guess, faerie x shadowhunter, idek I had a vision, logic? i don’t know her, my soft edgy babies, this was written at literally 4am, what’s more blue his eyes or my mood, you can’t tame sinspiration baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maveytrash/pseuds/maveytrash
Summary: cardan is chained by an unbreakable Vow he desperately made to the unseelie court. they keep him there, bound, until and unless julian finds a way to undo it. or break it.





	chamber dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [this one’s for liz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=this+one%E2%80%99s+for+liz).



‘do you wish to tell me what you’ve been up to?’ cardan asks nicely.  
there was always something about the boy with sea glass eyes that softened him beyond measure, in a way he could not fathom. the boy who was so at odds with everything that he had ever known. who held up family where cardan had none.  
julian was a vision. he was dressed in that way he always was. all black, military-esque, stance of those that fight wars that never end.  
his eyes shone bright in the great hall, dawn light filtering through the rafters of the ancient building. the atmosphere warm and lovely.  
it was empty save for them. always empty at this hour. they stay standing a few feet apart.  
‘I cannot tell you everything, you know that.’ julian replies softly.  
cardan nods like he expected that answer. ‘of course not.’  
julian takes a subtle step forward. he studies cardans features; his skin, the shade ever pale, like moonlight. like a ghost.  
his eyes suddenly shutter. cardan notices and takes a sealing step forward, making them meet. he’s about to give some half empty solace, but julian speaks first.  
‘I will get you out of here,’ he says, fervour in his voice, ‘I will unbind you from the Vow.’  
‘julian—‘  
julian cups cardans face with a hand. they are the same height, so black eyes gaze into blue green evenly. the ocean staring into the night. ‘I will.’  
and he says it with such conviction, such unquestionable certainty, that cardan almost believes him.  
but he is also weary, of what that means; what it has meant before. his eyes unfocus and his face darkens.  
seeing cardan shutter in front of him, julians features soften, until a delicate smile plays on his lips.  
he leans his head to the side, trying to claim back cardans solemn gaze.  
‘hey’ he whispers, fingers tucked under cardans chin. their skin softly aglow under the morning sun. cardan meets julians intent stare. even though his hair is a dusty brown and his eyes a vivid shade of blue, cardan always thought that if julian were a colour, he’d be golden.  
sunlight and shadows weave their way between his eyelashes, fluttering on his cheek.  
a sort of timelessness passes over them, in a world where they are alone and monsters do not exist.  
julian leans forward, ever gently, and places a kiss high on cardans cheek, almost near the corner of his eye.  
soft petals float down from growing vines around them, but they pay no mind. things are always blooming around cardan. his otherworldly fae nature holds true, no matter what shabby dull corner they try to place him in. his power is always breathing. alive.  
cardans skin flares, red staining his cheeks, and he suppresses a smile.  
as julian pulls back, and smooths cardans hair, he murmurs against his lips, ‘be patient. trust me.’  
their foreheads meet and they breathe each other in. their bodies are flush, yearning to meld together.  
then julian steps back, lowers the hands that grasp raven hair, and glances at cardan one last time, before turning around and walking away.  
cardan watches him leave, julian’s essence shimmering in his wake. it is like watching one’s heart walk away. as if the soul filters out the door he passes through. as if the very air parts with him.  
cardan stays standing, alone, in the vast hall, eyes temporarily at a loss of direction without his living compass.  
sun rays and velvet pink rose blossoms cover the room, drifting down from the peaks peacefully.  
a loneliness passes over cardan then, like a living thing, turning the air so cold around him, that no amount of sunshine or florets could ever brighten up.  
in the absence of the ocean eyed boy, everything is rendered bleak.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, let me know what y’all think 😙✌️


End file.
